sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 4
"But Toy Story 3 had the PERFECT ending. Why does this exist? They're ruining my childhood!"- Annoying people online. Toy Story 4 is the 4th installment in the Toy Story series and one of the many entries in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. It is not a Sulley installment, but rather a spin-off like the other Toy Story movies. Overall, it is part of the Sulley Cinematic Universe and serves as a prequel to a time before the first Sulley installment. It stars two future prominent members of The Sulltastic Sullies, Woody and Buzz Lightyear. They attempt to make sure a new "toy", Forky the Spork is safe as they make some new friends and reunite with Bo-Peep. Stan Lee makes a cameo as always. Plot Mild Spoiler Warning Prior to the events of the third film, after Woody and his friends save R.C. from a drain pipe, a mysterious man buys Bo Peep; despite Woody's efforts to prevent the sale, Bo reassures him that it is part of being a toy to be taken away. After a year as Bonnie's toys, Woody and his friends are content in their new life. Worried that Bonnie will feel overwhelmed at her kindergarten orientation, Woody – who Bonnie has been neglecting (what a bitch tbh) – sneaks into her backpack, and his fears come to light as Bonnie becomes shy around her new classmates. Woody covertly places a spork and other items from a trash can on Bonnie's table during arts and crafts, and she turns them into a handmade toy-spork she names "Forky" (bitch really can't tell the difference between a fork and a spork) After Bonnie places Forky in her backpack, he comes to life, much to Woody's shock. After Woody introduces him to the rest of Bonnie's toys, Forky experiences an existential crisis, believing that he was made to be trash and not a toy, and the other toys prevent him from throwing himself away. Later, Bonnie's family goes on a road trip and Bonnie takes all of her toys. Later that evening, Forky – still believing himself to be trash – jumps out of the window, forcing Woody to go after him. Woody convinces Forky of the joys of being a toy, and they journey to the RV park where Bonnie and her parents will be staying. Reaching the town, Woody spots Bo's lamp in an Antique Store. Searching for Bo inside, he and Forky encounter a doll named Gabby Gabby and her sycophant puppets, the Bensons. Gabby Gabby offers to take them to Bo, but soon reveals her true plan to obtain Woody's voice box, since her own is broken and no child will purchase her. When Bonnie and her parents enter the store, Woody and Forky try to escape but Forky is captured by Gabby Gabby. By the time Woody escapes the shop, Bonnie's RV has left without him, and he realizes he has left Forky behind. Woody reunites with Bo, who has become a nomad adventurer helping lost toys find owners. With Bo's companion, a miniature cop named Giggles McDimples, they take a route through a nearby carnival to rescue Forky from the antique store. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody on his own, seeking guidance in the button-induced phrases from his own voice box. Buzz finds himself as a prize in a carnival booth run by Stan Lee in a posthumous cameo, and escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny. Stan wishes the toys well, telling them "Carry on to your dreams true believers, excelsior!". Buzz finds Woody and Bo, and they recruit Ducky and Bunny to help rescue Forky, promising that they will become Bonnie's toys, along with Bo’s old friend Duke Caboom, a Canadian stuntman toy. At the antique store, the toys' plan to rescue Forky almost succeeds, but due to a run-in with Gabby Gabby, the Bensons, and Dragon – the pet cat of the shop's owner, Margaret – Forky is left behind again. Woody, the only toy still determined to save Forky, has a falling out with his friends and indirectly insults Bo. As Buzz returns to the RV and Bo, Duke, Giggles, Ducky, and Bunny return to the carnival, Woody decides he's had enough of Gabby Gabby and dismantles her using some very sharp knives he found in the store. He takes out her army of sycophant dummies by luring them into a hole outside that is infested with termites. Woody then manipulates a dementia-ridden Margret into believing he is her long dead husband back from Vietnam, and to open the case where Forky is being held. He also manipulates her into properly stiching the rip in his back caused by Gabby and the Bensons earlier. After succeeding with this, Woody begins his journey back to the RV by maneuvering Bonnie's backpack. Bo's gang runs into Woody and settle their differences amicably. Through Duke's motorcycle skills, the backpack with Forky in it makes it back to Bonnie, who is overjoyed to have Forky back. Woody and Bo Peep then decide to adopt Forky as their beautiful son. Bo Peep and her sheep decide to join their gang as Bonnie's new toys. While Bonnie and her family stop off at Paddy's Pub pop-up, Bo and her sheep attempt to get into the RV. However, Bo and her sheep shatter into pieces on the road, dying. Bo's dying words to Woody are "I am inevitable." An upset Woody mournfully takes a nap inside Bonnie's backpack and remains there until everyone arrives home. Back at Bonnie's house, Woody's frown is turned upside down. Hockey Puck from the first film, RC and Shark from the first two films have returned. They successfully tracked them down with some intel from Sunnyside and Al's Toy Barn. Woody and the original toys have an extremely emotional reunion with their three old friends, while Ducky, Bunny, Giggles and Duke happily look on. The film then jumps two years ahead to Christmas of 2013. Woody and the toys are relaxing in Bonnie's room opening up presents the other toys somehow got them (don't question it). As they help Bonnie's new toy plastic knife creation adjust to life as a toy, Sulley walks into Bonnie's room to tell Woody that he needs his and Buzz's help in in forming a team. In the mid-credits scene, also set in 2013, Bonnie is looking through a bargain bin at the local flea market. She takes a particular interest in a doll of an old man with a pick-axe and some graffiti on his face, which Bonnie remarks is easily washable. Her mom buys it for her, and the doll is revealed to be none other than the Prospector. In the post-credits scene, it is now 2019. A portal appears outside Bonnie's house at nighttime and a few silhouetted figures emerge. One speaks with a Texas-accent, saying "Yep. This looks like the place I tell you what. Let's go have a little "chat" with this 'Woody' fella." The figures are revealed to be Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, Jeff Boomhauer and Bill Dautrieve. The four then proceed to walk over to the house as the film fades to black. Differences From the Actual Toy Story 4 Toy Story 4 had to be heavily modified to fit into Sulley canon. The following changes were made: *Gabby Gabby, Bo Peep, Billie, Goat, Gruff, and the Bensons died rather than lived. *The scenes with Forky talking to Gabby Gabby are removed so you don't feel bad about Woody murdering that bitch or the Bensons. *Woody chooses to remain with Bonnie's toys, and brings along Giggles, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny. *Before Bo Peep dies, she and Woody decide to adopt Forky *The arrival of Bonnie's toy plastic knife occurs off-screen on Christmas Day 2013. *Only two credit scenes. They were also placed in different spots, one right after the first phase of the credits and one right before the studio logos appeared. *Hank Hill and his friends were added into the final cut. *Prospector makes a cameo. *Bonnie's parents don't drive through the carnival in the finale, they instead make a stop at a Paddy's Pub pop-up. *Stan Lee's cameo character replaces the carnie that ran the stand where Ducky and Bunny came from. *Obviously, Woody keeps his voicebox and recieves a proper repair from Margret. *Marget is riddled with dementia, and her past is alluded to. *Hockey Puck, and Shark return. *RC makes a re-appearance at the end. *Sulley and Mike make cameos. Future The Sulley Scribes have speculated that one more solo outing for the toys set in 2019 or sometime in the 2020's could come out. It could also potentially feature a prominent role by a guest character, most likely Hank Hill. Notes *To fit into the canon of the Sulley Cinematic Universe, the film's second act is heavily modified from its original version. Wih the exception of the post-credits scene, the movie serves as a prequel. *References to past and future installments of the Sulley Cinematic Universe are made, especially in the credits. Sulley and Mike even make cameos in the film. The credits are directly connected to Sulley 130. *Mel Brooks, voice of Sulltastic Sully Bigweld appears in this film as Melephant Brooks. *Giggle McDimples mentions He-Man at one point, which means that He-Man could possibly exist in the main universe of the SCU, but The Sulley Scribes don't feel like talking about it. *During the scene where Woody and Forky are walking to the antique store, Mike Wazowski can be seen flying in the sky in his time machine, presumably looking for relations. Category:Movies Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:The One-Above-All Saga